One Love Lost Another One Found
by raven716
Summary: The newest girl at Casper High just wants to ordinary, but how can she if she holds something others want. Thrown into a world her late mother only talked about.
1. Chapter 1

Name:Yumi Clarie Roux  
>Age:14<br>Personality:when first meet(distant,mysterious,cold),but once gotten to know or gets comfortable(really friendly,funny,creative,excited,helpful,easy to get along with,random,beautiful)

Looks: Deep rich blue hair with matching eyes, her hair is kept up in clip like ponytail  
>Hobbies:Origami making,wearing kimonos,karaoke,video games,DDR,playing instruments<br>Nationality:half Japanese and half French  
>Family:Father(who is French),Mother(who is Japanese and dead),Little sister(who is half french and german),little brother(half french and german),Step-mother(who is german)<br>Place of origin:Born in Japan  
>Language spoke:Japanese,French,German and English<br>Accent:yes a french one  
>Family's Occupation:Father is Prime Minster of France<br>Relationship with family:  
>Father:He loves you,and tries to develop a strong bond with you,but its just the way he is<br>Step-mother:you say hi,and that's really much  
>Real Mother:Loved her so much,she was so kind and gentle to you<br>Little sister:she loves you,and likes having you around  
>Little sister:same as his sister<p>

Life:born to the prime mister of france and your mother who was a art student and the daughter of prime misnter of japan as well,though born out of wedlock,that never stopped your father from loving you,you where born and raised in japan,since that was where your mother wanted your birth,you grew up,with her the most,not once had you asked about your father,though had heard of him,and seen him on t.v on your birthdays he would send you things,you would also visit him on those days,it wasn't until that about a year and a half ago,your mother grew ill,and later died,you where then taken in by your father,and it was then you found out he had married to other women,and you had two siblings,your living with him,it was so uncomfortable for you,even now,you where such a free-spirited child,since you mother grew you up like,and now you come to a man,who was born and raised a certain way,and expects you to be as well,but you had developed your mother love for art and music,you love to play any instrument,as well sing,you love to play DDR and any video games,your taught you how be like a normal child,where as you father doesn't he expects certain things from you,you don't like his way at all,you became so distant,he doesn't really like you doing so much japanese things,though your sisters like it,they want you to teach them,even though you don't like it here,they are the only way you survive

Life right now:you and your sisters are being sent to live in America,for right now,due to him having  
>to deal with something,so you and your sisters will be sent to at first private school,but due to some agreement,it ended up being a normal school,you will be attending Casper High while your sisters attend Casper Elementary school,you where going to have body guards around you,but you didn't want them,you just wanted to be left like a normal kid,but that wasn't to happen,you would be driven to school everyday in the limo,it was that or have a body guard<p>

Little sister:  
>Name:Romy Diane<br>Age:8  
>Height:4'3<br>Nationality:French and German  
>Family:Father(Marc)Mother(Janell),Older Half sister,Older sister<br>Personality:can seem spoiled,but really gentle,caring,loves stories

Name:Magda Sach  
>age:10<br>Height:4'9  
>Personality:bubbly,cheerful,sweet,smart<br>Family:Mother, sister,an  
>Nationality:French and German<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

you where at your Penthouse in upper part of Amity Park, you where in your room,as you where getting dress,it was a kimono dress it was a short one,that went to your thighs,thecolor was fully blue with sky blue sparrows made of silk carring yellow flowers in their becks,you then put on your shoes which was high knee blue tight boots,you then put up your hair in a pony tail using your hairchopsticks to hold it in place,you then look at yourself in the mirror,you smile at yourself,when a knock came at your door  
>"its open"you tell them<br>the door opens up,andgiver or maid annie,she had brown hair tied up in a bun with brown eyes,she smiles at you  
>"time for school"she tells you<br>you nod your head as you quickly grab your backpack which was a cute anime head of a panda,with that you leave your room

in the limo now driving you and your sisters to school,your sisters would be droppd off first then you,well Magda did she was jumping joy almost,while Romy was mumbling to herself in her pounting mode  
>"there it is"Magda sings on the top of her voice<br>you look out the window at their school as other kids where getting dropped off,the limo pulls up to the crub,as the driver gets out and comes to open the door,Madga gets out as Romy climbs out  
>"bye Yumi"Magda waves to you as she runs up the steps<br>you then look at your littlest sister,she huffs and puffs,looks at you as you give her a small smile,you then wave to her,she gives you a small smile,as the door gets shut,then their bodyguards steps out to follow them both,with that the limo pulls off with you in,as you head to your school

Up at Casper High was standing at the front of the steps of the school as other teenagerswhere either just hanging in the front with their friends or walking steps,but didn't pay attention to them looking for or waiting for someone to come  
>over ata group with just three teenagers,one was a girl that wore all black there was a african american boy with glasses,and last was a boy wtih messy black hair hair and blue eyes,as they walked up steps looking at their teacher<br>"what is Lanscher doing"the african boy asked  
>"i don't know he would said something to us by now"the girl<br>"think he's possesed?"the messy black hair asked  
>as all three of them walked up when,the african american one noticed a limo pull up<br>"whoa check out that ride"he points out  
>making his friends turn and look at the limo<br>"whoa"the boy with messy black hair  
>"show off a bit much"girl"come on"she tells them as she pushes them inside<p>

back outside with Lanscher,he saw the limo pull up he straightes his tie as he then hurries his way to the limo,when he gets there he opens the door and bows  
>"what an honor it is to have you here"he tells you as you step out the limo<br>you look around at the school,you smile at this,the other kids there look at you with their mouths wide open  
>"please this way" tells you as he shuts the door,when he does the school bell rings for everyone to get to class, then guides you to the school,the others move out your way,as you make your up the stairs inside the building<p>

once inside other kids where making their way to their class when saw you,you drop your head down  
>"don't be nevous" tells you,patting you on your back"this way miss roux"he tells you both turn the cornor,the minute you do someone rams right into you,making you fly to the floor<br>"oh my,are you alright" gets down he then pulls the one who rammed into you,off you"have you no respect"he yells at them"oh "he black hair'danny fenton"  
>the boy name danny looks down at you"geez umm sorry"he tells the teacher,then looks down at you,helps you up,but you had already gotten up<br>"no harm done"you tell him,as you look at him,he only saw one of your eyes since the other hidden behind your bangs,you then give him a small smile  
>"are you sure" asked you<br>you nod your head,as you where still looking at danny,who looked to his left then right,sum what suprised you where looking at him,he then smiles at you  
>"well then lets keep going" tells you as he moes you away from danny,as you follow him,you turn and look back at danny,he was watching you,as he waves then hurries again running,you then look up ahead as brings you into the office as he shuts the door,when he did,you look back outside once again<br>*danny fenton...hmmmm?*you think about it and smile


	3. Chapter 3

the bell rang at Casper high as the students started to pile out of their classes for lunch,as they did word started about the new girl that came to school today and how was with her,rumors started to go around about her,as they made their was way to the cafea,where danny fenton and his two friends where sitting down at their table eating lunch,as they heard everyone talking about the girl

"who would have thought that one girl would be today's news"the girl"what makes her so speical anyway"

"sam haven't you heard this girl,is like a either a princess or the richest person in the worlds daughter or something important else"the afircan boy tells her

"so she's other rich girl"sam tells him taking a bite of her tofu sandwich

"its not just that but i also heard she might even be way more prettier then paulina"he tells her"now that is something,in just a few hours she is already incharge of the school"

"thats all we need is other paulina here"sam tells him in disgust

"why are you being so harsh on her sam?"danny asked her

"yeah your judging her before you've gotten to know her"the african boy

"what's there to know,she's a rich girl with looks,she's bound to be stuck up"sam

"harsh"danny"anyway i need to go and get this book from the library"danny tells his friends as he stands up and takes his empty tray with him"catch you in a bit"he tells them as he leaves the cafe

making is way to the library,which was quiet and the only sound you really head was,the clock ticking,pages of books being turned,the writing from a pencil,and the typing of keyborads for the computer or the mouse being clicked,danny makes his way over to the librarian who was sitting down behind the desk,she was mid age women with black hair tied up in a bun

"um excuse me"danny calls for her,making her look up at him

"yes"she asked him

"i need this book"he hands her a piece of paper as she takes it out of his hand and looks at it,then hands it back to him

"its over there on alie A-23"she tells him

"ok thanks"he starts to walk that,which was all the way in the back,he could tell seeing how he couldn't hear that much noise"man its really quiet back here"danny as he stops at the very end"well better start to look"he starts to look at the rows of book,as he was he didn't noticed when someone bummed into him falling over him,since he was hunched over,he hears them fall down,he turns around suprised"i'm so sorry"he tells them as he helps them up,but to his suprise it was you,that fell over him

you flip your bang back to find danny there,who you had fallen over,he seem scared that he might get in trouble due to what happen earlier

you smile at him,as you get up dusting yourself off"danny fenton right?"you asked him pointing at him

he points to himself"me?"he asked you,then nods his head"yeah"

you smile at him more,it was a friendly one as you hold out your hand for him to shake"my name is Yumi Clarie Roux"you full introduce yourself to him

he shakes your hand,seem to be almost sweating when he shook your hand,you then look around,you seem paniced"hey you ok?"danny asked you

you turn and look at him,as you sigh,resting your back on the bookcase as you sit down,sliding down,you shake your head"your the first friendly person i've meet here,and treated me normally"you tell him as you sigh

danny sits down next to you"umm your welcome"he tells you unsure if that what he was suppose to say"umm so whats wrong"he asked you

you look at him,suprised he even asked you,you smile at him softly"well to start off,i'm sure rumors have already gotten around"you tell him"the new girl,being some rich girl"

"well aren't you?"danny asked you

you slowly nod your head at what he said,and sigh about it"i don't like it"you tell him" i know he means well and stuff but i just don't well,i need my space which is why i was able to sneak off,but to top it off,people started to crowd around me,and stuff i couldn't breath,i just want to be treated normally thats all i'm asking for"you then burry your head in your knees"this day is so unfair"

danny just watches you,he felt sorry for you"well,ummm so thats why you hide out here"he asked you knowing the anwser was yes

you nod your head at him,without bring it up,you then do as you look at him sideways with your head resting still on your knees"yep seems to be the only place i can be,but hey being the daughter of the prime minster of france what more can you do"

this also came to a shock to him,it showed in his eyes"wow so your french?"

you nod your head"french and japanese"you tell him

"wow you are pretty...i mean neat"danny tries to cover it up

you softly chuckle at what he just said,he then turns red just a bit"your funny danny"you tell him,as you sit up all the way,then take out your ipad and turn it on,you then put in some headphones as you bring up a movie"you want to watch a movie with me?"

you asked him holding out the headphones for him to take

"yeah sure i don't mind"he tells you taking them from you and putting them in his ears,you then hold up the ipad for him and you to watch,it was a funny movie,as you both watched it,and laughed at it,the volume was so loud that you both missed the bell that ment lunch was over and time to get to class,and since you both where in the back of the library no one knew you both where there

as you both watched the movie,danny looked at you in the cornor of his eyes*she's not at all like how sam said,as well tucker,she's just a chill person*danny smiles*and wants to be treated normally*he then turns back to the movie

you both went through two and half movies,when they where done,you looked at the time

"oh man we missed most of school"you tell him laughing a bit

danny looks at his watch"man,thats not good,this is not good i am so going to get chewed out for this"he slumps down

you look at him,feeling sorry for him,as you both stand up"oh and i was suppose to get the book for class"he hits his face

"i'm sorry danny i didn't mean for all that to happen to you"you tell him him feeling bad

he looks at you"its not your fault"he tells you not smiling"anyway i better go and meet my friends tucker and sam"he tells you,when he started to leave,you ran after him and link your arm with his,which suprisied him and made him stop to look at him

"can i come?"you asked him

"umm yeah sure"he tells you with a smile

"great"you then started to walk with him

outside in the front of the school sam and tucker where both waiting for danny to come

"where is he?"tucker asked looking around

"he doesn't show up for some classes and now isn't here"sam"so you think he ran into a ghost"

"could be"tucker

as they both look around,when they heard danny call for them but in a whishper like

they heard him and turn to see him waving his hand behind the school,tucker and sam look at one other then go over there behind the school

"dude where ha-"tucker stops in his tracks when he sees danny with you,as well sam who frowns at this

"hey guys this is yumi she's the new girl"danny tells them

you smile at him,and wave to them"nice to meet you all"you tell them

"dude"tucker pulls danny aside"how did you"he points to you suprised

you look at them talking as you turn and look at sam,she was dressed in all black,you smile at her once again and wave but just didn't seem happy to see you at all

"yumi"you tell her again

"yeah i heard,the new pretty face girl that is really rich"sam tells

when she said it,it was like someone just stabbed you,your smile goes away,as you grip your books in your arms,you look down sad,but let it fade as you started to walk away danny noticed

"hey yumi where are you going?"danny asked you stepping away from tucker,he gentle grabs you by your arm,you turn and look at him with a smile"i thought you wanted to go the burger stand with us?"

you look at him still with a smile,then at his friends as tucker winks at you,you then smile at him,till your eyes land on sam,and your smile fades,you look back at danny

"i just remember i have piano lessons to do right now,some other time danny ok"you tell him"thanks again for hanging out with me"with that you leave him and his friends,he watches as you make your to the crowd when you did and people spotted you they hurried around you,if it wasn't for who saw you and helped you to the limo you would have been swallowed by the crowd

"dude i can't believe you hung out with her"tucker"you know how many of us would want to do that"

danny seem to have blocked him out"hmmm,yeah ok,wonder what made her change her mind?"

"told you she was stuck up"sam"no come on lets go"she tells them pushing them forward


	4. Chapter 4

it was night fall,and you where at home at the penthouse,sitting down in your huge jacuzzi bathtub,the water was just right,you had some bubbles in there,the bathroom itself was huge,as you soaked in it,your hair was down,and both your eyes could be seen,you where thinking about your first day of school,it was a drag seeing how people where around you,and along with he was just being helpful and nice,it was mainly due to your status as well,you hated how people threw themselves over you,you slump down a bit in the water

"what good came out of this day?"you asked yourself

you then thought of danny,your smile came back,it was a nice soft one,as you look down at the water,you saw his reflection in it,making your smile deeper,it was really nice of him to spend time with you,even though he had class,you felt bad he should get in trouble for your mistake,of course you wouldn't get in trouble all the blame would be put on danny,and you couldn't have that all

"william"you yell

over at the fenton's place,where danny lived with his ghost hunting parents,maddie fenton a women in her 40's she has red hair and violet eyes,along with his father jack fenton a man who is also in his 40's with black hair with some white in it,and last his older sister jazz fenton who has her mother's hair and father's blue eyes

jazz was sitting in the living room as,her parents where in their underground lab under their home,she was just reading a book,when the phone rang she picks it up

"hello"jazz asked

"hi,this yumi is danny there?"you asked on the other end of the phone

"hold on"jazz tells you as she puts the phone down and goes up the stairs,to her little brother's room and knocks on his door,when she remember that he was out patorling the city with tucker and sam"thats right"jazz snaps her fingers,as she hurries back down to the phone and picks it up"hello yumi"

"yes?"you respone back to her

"danny isn't home right now,can i take a message"she asked you as she gets a piece of paper and pen ready,and starts to write down what you said"yep,huh i'll let him know"she tells you"ok bye"with that she hangs up,and takes her notes she wrote down up to danny's room,so he could see it when he comes back home

back with you,you hang up the phone dressed in your asian robe,your eyes drop,he wasn't home,all you wanted to do was just say sorry and hope that you could both talk on the phone"well,just have to see"you tell yourself as you walk to your room,and shut the door

back over at the fenton's a few hours after you called danny,comes home,he flies into his room,in his ghost form which was that he wore a black and white suit and his hair was turned from black to white and his eyes where green,when he lands he turns back to his human form which is form everyone is use to seeing him in,when arrives,he looks around his room

"well doesn't sound like anyone is up"danny,he then goes to his closet to change to his pj's,as he turns on his light in his room,and takes off his shirt when he noticed something on his bed,it was a note from his sister he could tell by her writing,he goes and picks it up reading it

"dear danny,a friend of yours called she said her name is yumi,when you get home just call her,she left her number for you"jazz

"oh wow,yumi called here"danny was shocked,he then flips the letter over to find your number he looks at the clock it read 11:30"should i really call this late?"

you where sleeping,until morning time,when the sun and one of your maids woke you up,you got out of bed,ready to go,as you changed into a lovely winter blue kimono dress that went to you thighs,along with white boots,your hair you did the same,as you grabbed your backpack and headed off to school

at school danny got there and meet up with his best friends,as he looks over his shoulder,hoping to see you coming out the limo but didn't since sam pushed him and tucker inside,a few seconds after you rode up in your limo and there was waiting for you there a warming smile on his face as he opened your door for you

"ah welcome back"he greets you,you nod your head as you follow close by him,looking for any sign of danny what so ever,but didn't find him

in class as danny was blocking out today's lesson,all he could think about was not calling you,he felt bad,as he looked up at the clock,it was just a few more minutes till lunch time,tucker and sam both noticed him looking up at the clock,they both look at one other,as they srug their shoulders

when the school bell rang for lunch to start,danny bolted out of the classroom not waiting for his friends,as he made his way down to the library,he goes inside as he makes his way to the back of the library,where he hoped to find you,he turns the cornor with a smile,but it goes away when he doesn't see you there at all,he then sits down at the spot you and him sat at,as he waited for you the whole time during lunch,but you never came at all,when the bell rang for him to go back to class he gets up and takes his stuff with him,as he walks out,dissappointed you were not there

with danny as he was making his way back to class when he was just passing the staircase,someone grabs him by his wrist and yanks him up,then covers his mouth,forcing him to follow them,he does,as they led him up the staircase,until they reach the very top of casper high,on the roof,when they do they let go of danny

"ok whats the big idea kidnapping me it is a crime"danny blurts out

you laugh at this,making him look,and find you,you wave to him,with a smile

"yumi"danny says your name excited to see you

"hey danny"you greet him

"hey,i went to the library to see if you where there"danny

"i wasn't sorry,there where way to many people there"you tell him

"oh i see"danny,he then looks around the roof"so the top of the school works for you"

"yep will have too"you tell him"but i don't want to keep you,you need to get to class,i just wanted to say that i was sorry for having you skip out of class yesturday" you tell him

"its alright,it wasn't you fault,anyway,but i am sorry i didn't call last night i got in late"he tells you"come to think of how did you get my number"

you giggle and smile at him"i'm the prime minster of france's daughter i can get anything here"you tell him,he smiles and shakes his head

"wow that is cool"he tells you

"thanks,anyway,go on to class"you tell him opening the door for him,looking down at the stairs that he had to go back down for class,you seem sad,but then look at him with a smile"so get going"

he looks down,and a smirk comes on his face,he then shuts the door, much to your suprise"naw,besides,i like it better up here"he tells you

you smile at him,he smiles back at you as he sits down and pats it next to him for you sit down with him,which you do

"thanks"you tell him,as you take some food out,and open your japanese lunch box for him"want some?"he looks at it all and smiles as he takes a rice ball

"this is good"he tells you taking a bit"anyway today you want to come with me and friends after school?"he asked

you take a bit of your rice ball,as you think about it,he looks at you,you had a frown on"..."you look at him

he wanted to know why"come,yumi you'll really like it"he tells you"my friends are really cool,well to me they are"he chuckles at what he said

you think about his friend sam and what she said to you, shake it out your mind

he could tell it something you where thinking about,he finishes his rice ball,and swallows,"come on"he asked you again

you take other bit of your rice ball,looking up"well you are spending your time with him here,sure why not"you tell him with a smile

making him smile as well"great then"he tells you"hey you got anything else in there,that was really good"he tells you

your smile gets bigger,as you let see the box,you let him pick out what he wanted to eat,he licks his lip as you watch him,your eyes soften as does your smile as if you where in a trace or gaze,danny found something,when he felt your eyes on him,he looks up with an eyebrow cocked

"you ok?"he asked you

snapping you out of your look,making you blush a bit"yep"you tell him as you take something out and turn not looking at him,eating your food,danny looks at you,but then smiles to himself


	5. Chapter 5

"oh wow your ride is so tight"tucker tells you as he plays with some of the things in your limo,school was now over and like you promised danny you went with him and his friends after school,though the only way the got to your limo without being seen was when you called your limo driver and told him that they where coming with you,and they where going to sneak in on the other side"i can't be- you have full internet access in your limo,ah, and fully automated mini-chef in here,no way"

you softly chuckle at his amsument as he was having so much fun playing with everything

"sorry about this"danny tells you

you shake your head at him"no please i really enjoy this"you tell him still smiling at this

"you mean you enjoy him making a fool of himself"sam

"no,just being himself"you tell her with a smile

"oh my god,this is the best burrito every"tucker,you three turn and see him snacking on a burrito that you little mini chef just made him

you couldn't help but laugh at him"i'm really suprised we got you out of school"danny tells you

"yeah well , he likes to make sure i get to the limo safely without everyone trying to come on me"you tell him

"you must be the luckest girl in the world"tucker tells you as he was now flipping through some channels on your mini flat screen t.v."you got all the channels?"he tells you happy about it

"yep everyone one of them"you tell him,as you had opened up your history book and started to write down some notes

"how come your never in classes?"sam asked you

"well i want to be,but thinks its better i just have a tutor instead of being with students"you her a bit disspointed about it

"thats like some fun"danny tells you

you sigh at what he said"you might think so,but i don't,i don't like to be isolated"you tell them

"are you kiddin" tucker over heard you,you turn and look up at him

"what?"you look at him

"your the richest girl in the school,you have everything and your still not happy"he tells you

you smile at him"don't think i don't like it"you smile at him

"miss roux here we are"your driver tells you,you look out the window and few blocks up ahead was the mall you guys had decided to change it up,you smile at this"should i pull up to the front?"

"no thats alright,here is just fine"you tell him,as he pulls over to the crub,you four get out,though danny and sam had to pull tucker since he was to attached to the t.v. itself

"we'll be back"danny tells him as he yanks tucker out the limo,and sam shuts the door

"i'll be back for you love"tucker yells at the limo as it drives off,you wave to the driver,and turn back to the others with a smile

"ok lets go"you tell them as you four started to walk to the mall

once inside it was a good size due to the fact you have been to others ones before,you smile at the all the other people around,you where jumping with joy inside,that it showed outside,you didn't waste anytime running to the center as you spun around laughing,the gang followed you

"a bit excited to be here"danny tells you as the catch up to you,you smile at them as you look down,you hop down

"sorry just love places like this with everyone here"you tell him"so where do you guys want to go first?"

they all look at one other,then at you"well normally we just walk around"tucker tells you

"great then,lets just do that"you tell them as you guys started to just walk around,where still excited about being here,it felt so refreshing and everything,you guys did window shopping though you could have gotten anything in the store,as you guys just chilled,you talked with them,though sam didn't say much to you,it seem as if she just didn't want you around,the guys wanted to hear you speak in your languages that you knew which you did,tucker asked if you could just talk to him all the time in french making you laugh,you tried to talk with sam,while the guys went to the restroom, but it just didn't seem to work,so you left it alone

"oh wow they have an aracde here?"you spotted one

"yeah alot of people go here"danny tells you

you then grab him by his wrist"come on lets go in there,i'll play you some rounds"you tell him"my treat guys"as you pull him along with you

"i'm in"tucker follows"hey can you getting food also be a treat"tucker asked sam huffs as she follows you three

once inside your eyes lite up as you looked around at everything,you pointed to one,since it was to loud out to danny he say it was a racing one and nodded his head,you and him go over there,as you put in a 20 and got the coins as you both got settled and as you put the coin in and started up the game,you had a blast tucker who had given some money of his own was playing other game but came over to see you both,as he cheered you both on,it ended with you beating danny at it,then tucker wanted to play you,and you won that one as well,you guys did some fighting ones,basketball ones,and ones you could fine,sam stood by watching you three have a ball,you then asked if they wanted to take some pictures in the picture booth they had,which you all did,you guys did funny faces except for sam who just frowned the whole time

you come out laughing at the pictures as you look at the,showing them

"aww man"danny laughing

you smile at this"do you guys want to keep it?"you asked them

"no you can"danny tells you

you smile more,as you put it away in your backpack"well we've played ever game here"tucker says looking around

you do as well,when you spotted DDR you then leave the group and run over to it,as you jump on and get ready,you turn and look at them as you smile at them,they walk over to you,and just when you where about to ask danny someone else was on

you turn and look at them,it was a guy,with short brown hair,he had on sunglasses,he gave you a cocky smile

"ah man,yumi you should get off"danny comes over to you,you look at him,he was worried as he looks at the guy then back you

"why whats wrong"you asked him

"that guy right there is the best of the best at this game and no one has ever beaten him"tucker tells you

"he's right the last person who tried,couldn't move their legs for weeks"danny"come on we can go do something else"he was just about to grab your wrist but you move it,he looks at you

"don't worry i have this,i've been waiting to see who was the best here"you tell him,as you turn and look at the guy as you smile at him,sam looked at you worried as well as danny stepped back with his friends

"is she crazy"sam asked him

danny looks at her,concerned as well"i just hope she pulls it off"danny as they watch as you and the guy put in your coin and the game starts you both choose the easiest level,which ment you both would go all the way to highest level,when the music started,you where able to keep up with him

"ok she's doing well now"danny says

they watch you both,you both finished the easy level,then next to the medium level"still keeping up"tucker

"the hard one is the next one"sam

"yeah,then after this one is the extreme hard on,cross your fingers guys"danny tells his friends which they did

with you and the guy as you both where still going a crowd started to gather around you both,as they where amazed you where able to keep up with him

"look at her go"someone points

"you think she'll last?"other

danny and friends where watching,you both finished the hard level and now for the last one,you where smiling the whole time even adding your own movements

"she's going to do it,she's going to do it!"tucker

"yeah come on yumi"danny cheers along with tucker,sam even smiles at you

"she is just normal"sam tells herself,she then as well yells to cheer you on,soon others started as well

you heard their voices,as you danced even better,they where all amazed at you skill,the guy saw this and was sweating badly,he then couldn't take it any more and passed out,everyone cheers as you still danced the last bit,and won the game,everyone cheers as you new high score was put on the game,you started to jump up and and down with joy

"i did it i did it"you jump for joy,everyone was still cheering for you

danny and his friends rushed over to you,when you saw them,them you jump off the plate form right into danny's arms as you hug him tightly which caught him off guard making him fall down to the floor with you,as you where still hugging him,you then nuzzle him

"did you see,did you see"you ask him

he was in shocked,at first but then over came it,as he hugs you and sits up with you,both your faces where infront of each other and at that moment danny saw both your eyes,which he seem to be focused on,as you where smiling and laughing,even when you got up off him with the help of tucker and sam,he still was in that state

*wow,her eyes*he runs his fingers through his hair he felt his heart skip a beat

he snapped out of it when tucker waves his hand in front of his face making danny snap out of it"hey dude you ok?"tucker asked him

danny snaps out of it and shakes his head as tucker helps him up"yeah fine"danny tells him

tucker looks at him unsure,but didn't want to pressure it,danny looks around he spots you in a crowd with sam,as others where around you,you smiled and talked with them

"hey come on,danny yumi is going to treat us"tucker tells him with a smile

danny shakes his head to snap himself out of his thinking state,he looks at tucker"y-"he stops when he sensed a ghost"oh no"danny looks around

when he felt someone having his arm,he turns it was you,you smile at him"come on danny"you tell him as you pull on him

he didn't know what to say,but then yanks his arm away from you,which suprised you,he saw the hurt and confusion in your eyes

"i umm,need to go,so...no"he tells you as he turns and quickly leaves you standing there

as he ran down the rows of games he finds one as he turns to his other form,and when he was a ghost,he looks at your face,you seem so hurt at how he just left,as if you where about cry,which made him feel worse

"i'm sorry yumi"he tells himself as he flies off

sam and tucker come over to you,they see your face expression

"hey you ok?"tucker asked you"where is danny?"

you then go back to smiling"he just left"you tell them with a smile

sam and tucker look at one other,then back at you,you laugh a bit"well come on lets go i'll treat you both then"you tell them making tucker smile

"ok then"tucker

as you three leave the aracde,you look back inside but didn't see danny at all,your eyes drop,as you had blocked out what tucker wanted to eat,you thinking about danny leaving you didn't bother to look up and see or noticed him fighting the ghost

you make it home,it was late just a bit,you had dropped off both tucker and sam,then went on your way home,as you where in your limo,all you could think about was how danny left you,you sigh as you decide to close your eyes.

you make it home,now sitting in your room,you had just finished eating dinner and taking a nice bath,you where just going over your notes,when your phone rang you pick it up

"hello"you ask

"hey yumi,its me danny"danny tells you on other end

you smile at the sound of his voice"danny"you say excited

"hey just wanted to let you know,you did a great job on DDR and sorry i left so soon"he tells you

you smile more"its ok"you tell him

"you sure?"he asked you unsure

you smile more and nod your head"i just nodded my head and smiled"you tell him sweetly

he smiles too,as he was outside your window in his ghost form,he had followed you home in your limo"i think i know"he tells you looking at you through the window with a smile


	6. Chapter 6

"you should ask though"tucker tells you

"he's right,it would be fun having you class instead of finding you during lunch time"sam

"i agree i'm sure that wouldn't say no"danny

"i think he would,i'm sure of it"you tell them,as all four of you where having a web chat on your computers,your first three friends here in this new city that you and sisters moved too,just 2 weeks ago,and things have been so great,you love it you liked to spend time with danny and his friends, you did some funny things, but right now they where talking with you about seeing if you could get moved to be in class with them,instead of having a tutor in the office

"how do you know if you don't ask"sam

"she has a point"tucker

"besides you do have lancher wrapped around your finger and i'm sure if its something that will make you happy"danny"i doubt he would say no"

"thats true,you have the power now use it"tucker somewhat demands from you

you chuckle a bit at what he said"i'll see guys"you tell them"hey sam,i just got the collection of horror movies you wanted,if you want you can borrow them i don't mind"

"aww sweet"sam tells you"we should really have a horror movie night just with you and me"

"yeah i like that idea"you agree with her

"completely,so who's place yours or our mine?"she asked

"don't forget we need to set a date"you tell her

"oh yeah forgot about that"she laughs a bit

tucker and danny look at one other"get the feeling we just got left out"danny asked him with a smirk

"yep"tucker"lets just be quiet and listen"

"agree"danny as they both smile and listen to and sam

the next day at school,you had just gotten dropped off,you look around as was waiting for you like always,he smiles at you"good morning,my your outfits are so lovely"he compliments you on your outfit

which was a orange kimono with a violet dragon with gold trimmings,with orange flat shoes,that also had gold trimmings,your hair was in two pigtails that rested on your shoulders with lotus flowers a the bands that tied your hair,you walked with him,as other students looked at you,as you walked up the stairs you saw danny,sam,and tucker they smile at you,as you smile at you,you give them one back

" "you call to him

he turn and looks at you with a smile"yes"

"we need to talk"you tell him as you walk down the hall,danny and his friends look at you both,then at one other,high fiving

"you want to what?" was shocked at what you just told him

you smile as you nod your head,you where standing in his office,looking out the window,then turn and look at him

"i want to join the other students"you tell him

"b-but why?"he asked you somewhat chuckling

"i thank you kindly for what you have done,but i feel more comfortable with others like me"you tell him

"b-"he starts

you then look at him"unless you want me to tell my father that i am unhappy"you tell him as you take out your phone he saw this and started to sweat he then leaps across his desk and stops you from dailing any number at all,you look at him as he smiles"l-lets not get out of hand"he tells you

you smile at him as you put your phone away"ok good i have some classes i want to be in"you tell him as you and him go to his computer

in science class,as the teacher who was a women with grey hair and glasses,was talking to the kids, comes in

"excuse me "he intrupts her

she turns and looks at him as he steps all the way in,he looks at the class"everyone listen up"he tells them more like demanding

danny and his friends where looking at one other,then back at him"as you know we have a new,student well not new as much but more so to you in a classroom"he tells them,he then turns to the door with his hand out,as you walk into the classroom with a smile on your face

"alright"danny and his friends cheer under their breaths

"this is yumi roux,she will now be starting classes with you all,i want everyone of you to treat her with respect,if i find out you haven't punishment will follow"he threatens them,but his face changes when he looks back at you with a soft smile"would you like to sit?"he asked you

you look around until you saw danny and his friends you point over there"right there"you tell him

he follows your finger to his suprise by them"are you sure the front wouldn't be better"he asked you

you cough under your breathe and he got the message"nope that spot is just fine"you tell him as you walk over there"thanks again"you tell him

watched you,as you sat down,taking out your books"if she needs anything you better let me know,you know how important she is"he tells the teacher,then turns back around to everyone"enjoy"he mainly tells you with a smile and leaves,when he does you,danny,sam and tucker start to giggle under breath but stop when the teacher went on with her lesson

"hey welcome to class"tucker tells you

you smile at him,as you turn your attention to the front of the class

"did you see the way lancher looked"danny kept laughing

"yeah i thought for sure he was going to sweat,i think he lost like 4 pounds right there"tucker

"yeah tell me about never seen a teacher so scared of a student before"sam chuckles"nicely played"

"thanks guys"you tell them with a smile,as you four where walking down the hall,to your lockers,which was really for danny and tucker,you four come to a stop as they open up their lockers

"this is going to be so much fun"you tell them,they could tell you where really excited about this"i'm finally out of that office"

"yeah,its way better having you here then in there,and trying to hunt you down for lunch"sam

"tell me about it,everytime you would move"tucker

"yeah well,them main thing your out"sam

"yep and nothing could ruin this moment"danny

"well well,if it isn't the losers"dash

you four turn and look to see him,and his crew,dash was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who played for the foot team at school,he was really cocky and the popular boy along with his crew which had his best friend khan,some others and two girls pauline and star the cheerleaders and the pouplar girls in school

"hello dash"danny sighs not the least bit happy to see him"what do you want"

"what i want to know is how in the world did you three loser end up with her"he points to you"to hang out with you"

"yeah like what is your promble?"star asked the girl with blonde hair

"like yeah,you should hang out with us"pauline the mexcian girl tells you with a smile as she comes over and pulls you away from them"besides you dress way better them anyway"

"hey"tucker

"plus you rich like us"pauline tells you with a smile

"and your pretty"dash comes and takes you from pauline and puts his arm around your shoulder,you look up at him,as he smiles down at you

"leave her alone dash"danny tells him upset

dash looks at him"or what"dash

"you guys are losers"star tells them,then looks at you"we should go shopping"she tells you excited about the idea

"sorry i can't i promised my friend sam that we would have a sleepover watching horror movies till midnight"you tell her as you push dash off you much his suprise

"what gives?"he questions you

"your breath"you tell him

making danny and them laugh at what you just said,you smirk

"grrr..."dash

"i'm sorry i don't understand grizzle"you tell him making danny and them laugh harder"now excuse me we need to get to class"you tell them as you grab danny by the arm linking your with his and walk away with him,sam and tucker

"who does she think she is"pauline snarls

"yeah"star

"i'll tell you what she's not"dash"she's not going to be fenton any more,come lets go"he tells his crew as they

with you and your friends you look over your shoulder as they walked the other way,you sigh

"aw man that was funny"tucker

"yeah,nice rebound"sam

"they had it coming,you guys aren't loser at all"you tell them"i don't like people making fun of others,besides they just see me as trophy or something,where as you guys see me as a person"you tell them a smile"sam i hope you don't mind the sleep over tonight"

"after that back there,i don't"she tells you"well come on tucker you and i are this way"she tells him

"yeah see you two at lunch"tucker tells you and danny,as they go into class

you wave to them as you and danny walked to your next class,when he noticed you still having your arms linked

"mooncakes"you tell him

"what?"he looks at you

"mooncakes i made some for lunch for all of us"you tell him,with a smile

he smiles a back as well"neat thanks"he tells you

"hey danny whats your favorite color?"you asked him

he thinks about it"why?"

"no reason just want to know,so what is it"you asked him again

"its umm,green"he tells you

you smile more"ok then green it is"you tell him

"ok now i want to know"he tells you playfully

you giggle a bit at him,and wink at him making him blush,you then quickly nuzzle him making him go even more red"your so funny danny"you tell him as you come up"and cute too"

before he had a chance to say anything you open the door to your next class and go inside pulling him with you


	7. Chapter 7

"veggie chips"sam

"check"you tell her

"ice-cream with mini-black-bat candies to sprinkle on the top"sam

"check"you tell her

"butter up pop-corn"sam

"check"you

"comfortable chairs with blanktes"sam

"check"you

"bowl of fries"sam

"check"you

"veggie pizza"sam

"check"you

"horror movies"sam

"double check and check with all the rest"you smile at her giggling a bit,she gives a small one as well,you and here where at her home, to your surprise you found out she was rich as well,though not as much as you,her house was really nice,you had come over around 6:30 just like you told her,you where dressed in your pj's which was simple asian printed night gown that went to your thighs,it was red with gold prints,though you wore a robe but took it off when you got to her house,you also meet her parents who where very pleased to meet you,sam told you they where just kissing up to you,that they would never do that to danny or tucker,which made you laugh,you even meet her grandma who,in your book was great she treated like any other person,after all the introductions, you and sam went down to where her big screen t.v. or mini theater was everything was set up but you guys just wanted to make sure it was

you and her then sit down,getting comfortable"alright then we can now being the best sleepover ever"sam tells you

you nod your head,as the lights started to dim,and sam picks up the remote and presses play as the screen comes on, as the first movie started

over with danny now in his ghost form and tucker who was helping him scout the city for any ghost

"its nice"tucker

"what is?"danny asked him,as he flew over while tucker drove his moped

"there are no girls,we finally talk about things without offending them"tucker tells him

danny shakes his head at his friend at what he just said"so what do you want to talk about"

"nothing much really"tucker thinks about it"with them here we have something to talk about"

"thats true they do come up with the fun things to do"danny

"yeah,though today at school i do have to give yumi props for what she said to dash,was he mad or what"tucker laughs

"yeah,he was so upset i could see it in his face"danny

"never would have thought she had such a quick tounge"tucker laughs still

"yep,and those moon cakes she gave us where really good"danny

"yeah,they where"tucker

"h-ey tucker"danny

"yeah what's up man"tucker

"...its just a something i want to throw out here,it means nothing though ok?"danny tells him

"ok man i got it,so what is it?"tucker asked him

"d-"danny

"whoa the silent alram just went off at the museum"tucker tells him looking at his pda

"..."danny as they both hurry up over there

in the museum"stupid alarm"a man looking like a ghost with black hair that stood up,with a uniform that was like something from draculua that was white with black gloves,he was flying through some of the exibits looking for something

"it just has to be in here somewhere"he tells himself

"well well,vlad this is new for you,going back to your roots"danny

vlad turns and looks at him,not much surprised"well well daniel a bit out after dark"vlad tells him

"what are you doing here"danny demanded

"well lets see,i'm a museum after closing hours,i like power alot, so something here has to have power"vlad tells him with a smirk

danny gets ready to fight him"oh i don't have time to fight you right now"vlad tells him shooing him away"i have something that is mine,bye-bye now"he tells danny as he hurries and phases through the wall flying fast away from danny

"get back here"danny yells at him,as he flies after him phasing through the walls as well

vlad looks over his shoulder to see him,following him"if you want to boy then fine"vlad,as he forms a plasma beam and shots it at danny,who dodged just in time,vlad then shots some more,then turns back in front when he sees what he was looking for"perfect"he then flies into that exibit

danny follows when he stopped to read the sign"Japanese denities exibit?"he reads,when he got blasted back by one of vlad's shots onto the ground

danny grabs his head,as he looks up at his enemy,who was flying over him,holding something in his hand,though he couldn't make it out"well daniel i hate to blast and run,but i have what i need,now i bid you good-bye"he tells him as he flies off leaving danny

danny finally gets up,he would have run after vlad but went to see what he took,he goes into the exibit there was so many different japanese things,as he looked around"yumi would love this place"he smiles at the thought,when he realized what he just said,when all of sudden something caught his eyes,he looks all the way in the corner,he flies over there to see that the glass case empty something was there or use to be sitting there on the cusion, he then looks down to read the what it says

"**yuki no onna- jem**"he says to himself outloud"what the heck is that?"

with you and sam,as you both where still watching the movies,when the phone rang,well yours,you answer it"hello?hey danny"you greet him happily

sam stops the movie,so you could talk to him"excuse me?"you asked him again"oh a yuki no onna is a know as a japanese spirit or ice demon know as a yokai"you tell him,as you listen to what else he asked you"the gem?its umm, oh yeah"you snap your finger"the yuki no onna had made this gem really,thats all i can tell you,don't know much about it though sorry"you tell him"ok then,well bye now,have to go back and watch some more movies"

"ok thanks yumi"danny tells you,as he was about to hang up,when"umm yumi?"he grows silent"wo-you know never mind enjoy the movie"he tells you hanging up,he was back at home now,up in his room,after his mini fight with vlad,when he got home he had decided to call to see if you knew what vlad had stolen and what it ment as well ask you out,but he just couldn't bring himself to do it,he sighs as he slumps on his bed,looking up at his ceiling

back with you and sam,you hung up as well"what was that all about?"she asked you

you srug your shoulders"he wanted to know something about japanese myths"you tell her"lets finish the movies"you tell her she smiles as she presses play

you watch the movie,but your mind wonder back to danny,he was about to ask you something but didn't he seem to have stop,your eyes drop as you look to the side for minute,you had thought he was going to ask you out,but you where just hoping way to much,you turn back and watch the movies with sam


	8. Chapter 8

over at a huge mansion, vlad smiles at his treasure that he had just stolen,he holds up pure white teardrop gem chocker,he smiles at it

"at last i can now have the power that is held within this"he smiles to himself as he then puts it on laughing mechanically,when he realized that nothing happened yet,he looks down at the choker"what?"he then takes it off himself and goes to the ground as he walks over to his computer,he reads the data he had up on about the gem itself"what is it,i've got the gem,the moon light itself has hit it"he looks up at sky that shown the full moon"what am i missing here"he reads it over and over again trying to understand it,he then starts to ponder about it,as he scrolls down some more from the ancient scroll"...ah,there it is"he finds what he is looking for"so"he holds up the choker in his hand looking at with a smile

at school danny was in the computer lab with some japanese books by him,as he was flipping through about what you told him,a ice demon or as the book said it was called an ice-maiden,he reads what was said on the computer screen"a tall beautiful women,with long black hair,and red lips"he tells himself"in japanese legends she was know for control over snowstorms to which she would trap travelers in killing them,her beauty was know far and wide,and..."he read the rest to himself which shocked him at what he read"wow,never would want to meet a girl like her"

"danny there you are man,we've been looking everywhere for you"tucker

danny turns around to see you three come over to him"yeah normally it was yumi we would have to find not you"sam

you laugh a bit at this"sorry guys,just wanted to do some research"danny tells you all

"research?about what?"tucker,he picks up the book"japanese myths,spirits,legends,dude how is instersting?"tucker

"hey"you frown at him

"no ovenssive"he tells you

you huff at him,but look back at what danny was reading"hey isn't that what you asked me about last night"you ask him

he nods his head as he was still looking at the stuff on the computer,you stare at the yuki-onna,she was really pretty"she is petty i give her that"sam

"yeah,now that is the type of girl i would want on arm all the time"tucker smirks

"you say that now,just read up about her"danny tells him

"so why do you need to know all this stuff any way"sam asked him

"well,just thought i would get into it"he tells her,she kinda got it,and nods at him

"hey look there is something about the gem"you point on the screen,he goes and clicks on the link,when he did the page loaded,and went to the website where you all see a picture of it,it was a gem shaped like a tear it was pure white with a hint of blue in the middle of it

"yuki-onna gem"you all read outloud

"this gem was said that a yuki-onna had cried it out lost of her beloved child and lost love oned,that was fathered by a mortal man whom she loved deeply,the villagers feared the child itself, so they went to kill it as well its father,once that deed was done,they beilived that the evil was done,but they where wrongly mistaken,for it's mother had taken her child's spirit and fused it other unborn child,there she also placed the gem within the child,the family that her child was blessed with riches and power,they where watched over her and protected by her,though she could not raise the child herself,she watched from afar as it grew,it was then the gem inside the child,came up,from that the gem provided them with powers that they had inherited from their mother,as centuries went by and more and more offsprings where being born,the spirit's power laid dorment in other offsprings,the gem was found,it says that it still contains powerful magic but only those who are of the bloodline can use it. though all born to the spirit as she had promised would have a life of wealth and power,each one was born in a family of power and wealth,in hopes that one of the offsprings would reclaim the power that is rightfully there's,and with that take revange for their mother the yuki-onna and smite all those who made her loose those she loves"danny finished reading

"wow,now that is a huge grudge"tucker

"can't blame her"sam

"she lost all those she loved"you side with her

"yeah well"tucker

"..."danny as he scrolled down

"so only the heir,can use the power?"tucker asked him

danny nods his head"appears so"

"i don't think so"sam points to the screen

you all look and read"it says other can if they,find the heir itself and say this spell,that will cause all their power to transfer to other non-heir allowing them to have the power"danny says"oh-no"

"but they have to find the person first"tucker"thats a good thing"

"yeah,it does seem good"danny,still not happy about it

"how do they find them anyway?"sam asked

"it says,that the necklace can either guide them,or the heir is said to have some traces of their mother,either beauty that out matches anyone,power,money,the cold doesn't affect them,their touch is cold as ice,man"danny

you look at him,you could tell he was deeply thinking about it,as well worried about it,you smile at him"well its just a myth"you tell them

they all look at you,you smile at them all,then look at danny as you wink at him,he smiles back at you"so it can't be real and plus,if someone wanted power that badly,besides there is only person i know fits that discription,poelina"you tell them,they all start to laugh with you as well,"anyway i wanted to show you guys something"you tell them as you pull a flyer out of your bag and show them

"Amity Parks the Most Beautiful Maiden Pagent"danny reads

"your really going to enter it"sam asked you

you laugh at her"no silly i'm not,just the perfect place to go,and well get in some aimming practice"you give her an evil smile,she gives you one back

"i totally agree"she smiles at you"and cool its this weekend too"

"yep"you tell her

the look at you,then tucker looks at danny"i don't think its a myth if its that powerful,then vlad will be there"danny

"yeah i know"tucker"you need to get that gem before he find them"

"i know"danny tells him

over in the ghost zone,in the area known as "The Realm of the Frozen or Frostbite's City" where polar-bear yati-like ghost creatures lived the leader frostbite felt a presence he hadn't in ages,he had on a serious as well worried face

"this is not good"he tells one of his followers"i must go to the human world and bring news to danny phantom,he must protect the heir"he then looks in the crystal ball,that showed him who the heir was in the human world"and they much be brought back here"with that he takes off with his map that would take anywhere

in other part of the ghost zone know as Clockwork's Headquater's where a violet cloak ghost with pale skin and red eyes in a toddler form was knocked out on the floor as other person with who was mesaging their wrist,as he looks at frostbite leave,they smile to themselves as they go and pick up the fenton thermos,he then looks at clockworks

"won't be needing you"they tell him,as they suck him into the thermos,looking back watching frostbite,a smile comes on their face,showing their sharp canine teeth,they then step into the light showing their true form,a ghost man the age of 24 with white flaming hair,dressed a in a black uniform with the letter D in the middle"better go then"he tells himself,but not before taking something from clockwork's place,he then flew out the place to find the portal to earth


	9. Chapter 9

school ended for everyone at Casper High, as all the students started to pour out the building, happy that school was over,you where walking with your friends happy to be out as well,you talking up a storm about the project that was going to to be due in english class,they just smile and listen to you

"should let her do all the work"tucker whispers to danny and sam,as they smile and shake their heads

but your talking was cut short when

"yumi!yumi over here"magda yells for you waving her hand,you turn and see her standing outside the lim with her bodyguard dressed in her uniform

"hey you know that kid?"tucker asked you pointing your little sister

"thats her little sister"sam tells him

"and how do you know this?"danny asked

"we talk"sam tells them following as you made your way over to your little sister,she was happy to see you,as she gives you a hug,then looks up at you

"hey magda,and you too Romy"you stick your head into the limo to greet your other younger sister,who smiles at the sight of you

"who are your friends?"magda asked as she looks up at sam,danny and tucker a friendly smile

you bring your head back out,as romy overheard her sister and wanted to see your friends as well

you smile at your friends"imoutos"you call them as they turn and look up at you"this is sam,danny and tucker"you point to each one"danny,sam and tucker these are my imoutos magda and romy"you tell them introducing them all

magda does a Curtsey to them"aww how cute"tucker smiles at her making her laugh a bit at him

romy holds onto you leg tightly as she looks up at all them,it was like she was giving them a mean look

you look down at her and shake your head her"does she always give that look?"danny asked you

you smile while nodding your head"don't worry she is really friendly though"you tell him"so girls what are you doing here?"

"we wanted to ride with you today so we asked if we could leave early"magda tells you with a smile

you get a frown"madga"you call her name she looks up at you seeing you not smiling,her smile fades

"sorry"she tells you

you look at her like that for a bit more then smile then smile at her,romy then tugged on your outfit you turn and look down at her

"i wanna see a movie"she tells you in a baby's voice

you smile at her"alright then lets go,you guys want to come?"you asked them

"su-hey"tucker danny stops him from saying anything

"no it looks like your sisters want to spend time with you"he tells

"yeah besides,its alright,but we are still on for this saturday?"sam asked you

"ye-"

"oh come with us"madga runs over behind them as she started to push on them to get into the limo"the more the merrier oh please come"she begs them as she tried to push on them

"you all might as well say yes"you tell them getting into the limo with romy who quickly gets into your lap,as the other pile in,but thanks to madga she pushed them,making them all pile in,crashing into your,romy gets out of your lap just in time

"oww"danny as he rubs his head

"hello"you tell him,he then turns and sees you face to face with him,you where so close,you smile at him with a giggle,he stares at you,he stop breathing for a few seconds,he never been this close to you before ever in since he meet you,you where still smiling at him with a giggle

*she's so pretty*he tells himself

"danny,i-i can't breathe"you tell him

"yeah me neither"he tells you in a daze

"no danny i really can't your on my lungs"you tell him,through breaths

"oh,OH!"he realized as he hurries and gets himself off you

you laugh a bit at him,as you sit up and straighten your clothes

"yumi"romy calls for you as she makes her way over to you,and sits back down in you lap,she turns and looks at danny then back at you

you laugh a bit as danny was blushing the whole time"s-sorry"he tells you

"thats alright"you tell him as you look and see that everyone was in,with that madga tells the limo driver to drive off,she was sitting by tucker and sam right in the middle

"this is so much fun"she claps her hands"hey so whats it like in high school?"she asked sam and tucker

you laugh a bit at her,she was so full of energy all the time,always couldn't wait to meet someone new,well that was when your father wasn't around,but she still had some of her personalitly traits

"well its boring"sam tells her

"what are you kidding its fun i like,the girls there love me"tucker

"yeah on what planet"you throw in

making everyone laugh at what you said

"your so funny"he drags it out

"oh wow,i can't wait to go there,well that is if dad will let me keep going to a public school"she tells you

"hopefully he does"you agree with her

"anyway i heard about this cool beauty contest here in amity park and any age can enter,and signed up"she tells you jumping with gleee"oh its so exciting isn't?"she tells you

you had a blank look on your face but snap out of it,and shake your head giving her a smile,as you look over at sam,she was feeling the same way,as she looks down at your sister

"so umm,yumi,sam you guys still going to pratice your throwing arm?"tucker asked you both with a cocky smile

"what?"magda looks at you and sam confused

"its nothing"you tell her as you give tucker a death glare

he just smiles right back at you and sam"so anyway when i get home,yumi can you help pick something,as a matter of fact you should join with me?"she tells you pledding with as well

your friends look at you waiting for you say something,as you sratch the back of your neck

"umm ah..."you think about it

"oh come on yumi,your so pretty join with me,that way i won't feel so scared"she tells you as she gets up and comes over you,she was giving you her look

you try to resist but couldn't"alright"you tell

"yeah,oh thank you thank you,your best sister ever"she tells you hugging you almost crushing romy if she didn't push her away

she then turns and looks at your friends"you guys should come and see us,it will be fun,and tucker you might get a girl"she tells him

you guys snicker at what she just said"jeez thanks"he tells her

"yeah sure no problem"she tells him not getting it,as she goes back down and sits by him and sam,who gives her a high five

Frostbite made it the human world as was standing the middle of the of the street,in full view so others could see him,he didn't pay any attention to them what so ever he was mainly looking for danny fenton but couldn't find him

"i must find him"he tells himself,when does spot him walking down the street,he quickly runs over to him,but turns invisible as he gets closer to danny,he grabs him and pulls him in the alley way before anyone could say or see anything

"h-hey what gives"danny as he looks up at frostbite

who smiles at down at him,then his smile fades"danny fenton,i must tell you something very important"frostbite

"about what?"danny asked him getting worried as well

"after this story that i am about to tell you,you will understand why is what i am about to ask you so important"frostbite

"alright,tell me"danny tells him with a serious face,frostbite nods his head as he starts to explain everything to danny,unaware of a limo that was passing by him and danny

inside the limo that just passed danny's ghost sense went off,as he turns and looks around,he didn't see a ghost at all

"weird"he tells himself


	10. Chapter 10

"what about this one"magda holds up fancy shirt"or this one,or maybe this one,or maybe even this one"

you smile as you where sitting on her bed,in her room,while romy was playing in her room with the dolls,magda wanted you to help her pick something out to wear for the contest,you where dressed in nothing but huge shirt which was fine by you,you smile at her,as she kept holding up different types of clothes

"i wonder what i should do for the talent,or the competition"she tells you thinking about it

you smile sweetly at her"well i'm sure whatever you choose will be great,i know you will win"

she turns and looks at you"maybe,but your also really pretty i know you will come in first,come to think of it i wonder what the prize,it didn't say"

"well it has to be something really neat"you tell her

"yeah well who knows,i wish sam you enter too"she tells you

as you roll your eyes,and shake your head,knowing sam she wouldn't dare,though since your entering she is going to show up just for you and your you thought of the contest,you started to get second thoughts you wouldn't mind entering,its just you didn't really want too,but you love you sister so much,but now you started to think of what you should wear,all you mainly had was japanese clothes which you imported with your father's knowledged since he doesn't really like you having that stuff around,seeing how it is not worth it

"hey yumi what are you going to wear?"magda asked you

you snap out of your thoughts and turn to look at her"not sure really"you tell her

"hey i have a great idea why don't you and i both dress up in one of your kimonos or something,you have the best outfits with them"she suggests to you

you look at her"i don't think they fit you"you tell her

"yeah i know that,what i ment was can you help me pick out one"she asked you

"well yeah i don't see why not"you agree with her

"great"magda

before you could say anything a servent comes in"the phone miss yumi"he tells you

"ok thanks"you tell him as you get off the bed and leave the room,closing the door

you make your way down the hall to where the phone was in the middle,you pick it up"hello?"you answer

"is this yumi roux"a deep voice asked on the other line

"yes who is this?"you asked

"just letting you know,i'm watching and waiting"they tell you with that hang up

all you hear is a dial tone,you didn't take much mind to it,and just hang up"weird"you tell yourself but still ponder who was it might

"yumi"romy breaks your thoughts you turn and look at her

"yes"you walk over to her,she looks up at you,as if she wanted to tell you something but didn't"come on lets go and help magda pick some kimono's out"you tell her taking her by the hand and leading her away

over at city hall in the office where the mayor sat,a man in his 40's with silverish white hair tied up in a nicely done pony tail,in a nicely made black suit was sitting behind the desk in the chair was he was looking on the computer at all the contestents that had signed up for the pagent he had planned,he looked at all the girls from all ages with the white gem chocker by him

"all these girls,but i only need one though"he tells himself"..."he scrolled down as he read each name as well just because he felt like it"huh non of these girls at all,stacy,mary,jackie,april,alexis,trixie,tammie,roberta,josie...,well wel,nothing really,stacy,candy,yumi,an-"right when he said yumi,the necklace flashed a bit,which caught his attention"what"he picks up the necklace and looks back at the girl,he reads each of their names fast as if he was mumbling"yumi,an-"the necklace flashed again"...yumi,an-"the necklace flashed once again,a sinster smile came to his lips,as he turns and looks back at the name there was no picture of the girl seeing how she didn't want to add one at all

he taps his finger on the mouse"yumi...what no last name"he complains"so it flashed when i said her name,just have to figure out who she is,and what she looks like,then present her with this,and take what is rightfully mine,and with her power who knows what i can do,i can finally get rid of jack fenton and mattie will be all mine"he starts to laugh

danny was at his home,still reading up about the gem,he knew there was more to it,he was up in his room,as he could still hear his parents back down stairs doing something,he was reading a book on japanese myths,still trying to understand more,he was so wrapped up reading that he didn't hear his sister come in his room,until she tapped him,making him look up

"jazz,what are you doing here?"he asked her

"well one thing,mom and dad are at it again,other thing,you haven't come out of your room yet,other thi-"she goes until danny cuts her off

"ok i get it what?"he asked her sighing

"oh your friend is here"she tells him

"friend?"he thought about it

"and you better hurry mom and dad have already started to talk with them"jazz

with that danny hurries up and lungs to the door and runs down stairs,to his surprise finds you sitting there talking with his parents,his mom was right by you,she had offered you cookies,when you all noticed him

"danny,you didn't tell us your new friend was so cute looking"mattie tells him

"danny my boy"he dad comes over and slaps him on the back"good job"he gives him he thumbs up

danny gives him a quick smile and goes over to you"yumi,what are you doing here?"he asked you

you stand up,as you grab him by the arm"just come with me"you whisper in his ear,as turn around to his parents and wave bye to them thanking for all they had done as you pull danny out his house,his parents go outside and watch as you both get into the limo

"bye kids have a good time"mattie yells as the limo drives off"well she is so sweet and pretty"

"yeah pretty rich"jack"danny's hit the jackpot,she's a keeper,i'm so proud of my son"as they go back inside

unaware of a dark figure that was watching them,as well the limo drive off,when they did,the figure goes into the shadows and comes out looking just like danny as he smiles looking up at the fenton's home


	11. Chapter 11

"two please"you tell the hotdog man,as he makes two hotdogs for you and danny,you pay him the money as you thank him and walk over to danny,you and him went to park,you hand him his hotdog,he takes if from you

"thanks"he tells you biting into it

you take a bit out of yours as well"yeah sure"you tell him,as you and him started to walk,others where there as well,it was late afternoon,you where dressed a kimono top that was purple with a silver geshia on it while you wore jean shorts with purple flipflops

"so whats up with the kidnapping"he asked you

you laugh a bit at him"i just thought,hey its a good day well late afternoon,schools done why not take a walk around"you tell him

"i see,so you decided to grab,is tucker and sam going to meet us here?"he asked you

"nope just you and me"you tell him proudly

he looks at you"ummm ok"he tells you

"why?cause if you want i can just call them and have my limo pick them up"as you take out your cellphone"and they will be he-"

"no no its alright"danny tells you grabbing your hand before you dial anything with your cellphone

you smile"alright then"you put it away back in your pocket"man my little phone holds alot of power"

"yeah it sure does"danny laughs as you laugh with him

"...magda is so happy about that contest this weekend,she's been going through her clothes and the internet for new outfits to wear"you tell him"be glad your the youngest child"

"oh the way you put it,i really am,and i'm glad i don't have a younger sister"he tells you teasing you as well

"very funny"you elbow him just a bit making him laugh more

"sorry"he tells you

"so have you don any research on the yoki-onna yet"you asked him

"no,still looking if that is what you want to know"he tells you

"oh,well keep looking"you tell him"man i really do not want to do that english assignment but i am already done with it"

"then why did you just say you didn't want to do it?"danny asked you

"because i really didn't want to do it at all"you tell him

"i see,well at least you got it out the way"danny

"yeah true i got most of this class assignments out the way already"you tell him

which shocked him"better not tell tucker that he will want to use your paper"danny chuckles a bit

"i know which is why i haven't told them yet only you"you wink at him

"gee thanks"he tells you

you finish your hotdog,as you throw your trash away"hey danny"you call to him

"yeah"danny

"..."you look up at the sky,as you watched the birds fly by you then sigh and look back at him,you give him a smile"its noting never mind"

"you sure"danny asked you

you nod your head at him"i'm sure"you tell him

he looks at you once more,but before he could press the matter his ghost sense went off"oh no"he looks around

you head him say that"oh no?oh no what?"you asked him

"umm ah...man i wish sam was here"he says in panic

"sam!?"you seem shocked and a bit angry at what he just said

"wait i didn't me-"before he could finish he hears screams along with you as you see people starting to run while screaming ghost

"ghost?hey da-"you turn and look and see him gone"danny?hey danny where did you go?"you yell for him as you started to push your way through the crowd to find him

with danny he had turned into his ghost form,he flies up into the sky,as he looks for the ghost

"well just my lucky day"a husky voice that he knew,danny turns around to find

"hey danny where are you?"you call for him still not able to find him at all,as you finally made it out of the crowd,you where in the clear as you call for danny himself but still didn't find him,you climb the jungle gym and look around for him,yelling his name out loud when someone comes flying and lands hard onto the sand,you look to your surprise and see a boy with white hair and with a black suit with a white D in the middle of it"hey you ok?"you asked as you hurry down and run over to him,you get down to him as you lift his head up his eyes where closed,you looked so worried

danny felt someone lifting up his head,calling out to him,he barely opens his eyes,but when he does,it was a glare at first but when his vision comes in clear,he saw the most beautiful face in the whole world,deep blue eyes and long flowing blue hair

*am i in heaven?*he asked himself,when his vision got really clear he saw a look he never wanted to see again in his life,it was you,your eyes both of them so clear looking straight into his,they where wide with worryness,you seem so scared,like you where about to cry*yumi*he says you name softly to himself in his mind as he reaches for you

with you,this strange boy looked so fimilar as you held him,when his eyes open they where green,next thing he started to reach for you,you didn't know what to do,before you could react you felt him gentle put his hand on the back of head and bring you down to him,closer and closer to his face,as he started to lift up,for some reason you let him,he was just centermeters a away your lips when a huge explsion intrupted that moment,you both look

"move"he tells you pushing you out the way as he flies up in the sky leaving you sitting there

with danny he couldn't beilive what just happened back there with you and him,but he flies back up to face his enemy

"alright what do you want?"danny demands from them

his enemy looks down at you"your friend she's really pretty"they tell him,as they look at danny

"...leave her alone"danny tells them

"...right"they tell him,with that for a plasma energy in their hand"two choices"with they fire it right at you

"noooooooo!"danny yells as he hurries and flies down to you

with you as you looked up,you saw this huge light coming at you,it was strong you could feel its power,that it made you paralezed to move

"yumi...move!"danny yells at you,just as he got to you,impact and a huge explision came on both you


	12. Chapter 12

sam and tucker come running into a hospital, as they run over to the nurse at the desk,she looks up at them

"yumi roux"sam tells her in one breath

"let me see"the nurse as she types on the keyboard then finds the name"ah yes third floor"she tells them

"thanks"sam as she and tucker run off and go to that level,they reach the third floor,it wasn't the ER thankfully but the fact their friend was in here was not good,as they looked around until they spot danny sitting down outside one of the rooms

"danny danny"tuckers yells to him

hearing their voice he stands up quickly and sees his friends running over to him,they had on a worried face

"how is she?"sam asked him

"she's fine"danny tells them"just injured herself a bit,nothing much"

"what happen dude"tucker asked him

"we got attacked and you wouldn't beileve who's back now"he tells them upset

"and?"sam asked him

he looks at them,he felt horrible,he was about to say something when

"yumi!yumi"magda yells on the top of her lungs as they turn and see her running down the hall with her little sister,along with all three of your caretaker annie was running down there as well with the bodyguards,danny and his friends move out their way just in time,when they go into the room,the door then closes on them

"dude what happen?"tucker asked

inside,your whole family,well your sisters,annie and bodyguards where in there,you where siting up just fine all you had was a bandage on your face,along with your arm wrapped a bit

"are you sure she is alright?"annie asked the doctors

"she's fine,its a good thing she got saved"doctor tells her

you block them out as your sisters look at you,they looked liked they where going to cry mainly magda

"hey guys i'm 100 percent alright and ok"you tell them giving them the thumbs up

they look at you not sure,you laugh at them"yumi"magda in her small baby voice started to whine

"aww come,if it wasn't for that boy with white hair then well i wouldn't be here,but i'm ok really,hey about when we get home i'll help you look for some kimonos"you tell her

she wipes her eyes and smiles a bit"o-ok"she tells you

"thats good,i can't wait to get out of here,not my favorite place to be"you tell them as you hop down from your bed that you where sitting on"annie i'm going to go outside to see my friends"you tell her

she was signing papers,but one of the guards stopped you,as you turn and look up at them

"sorry sweetie not yet"annie tells you as she hands the rest of the sign papers back to the doctor,then comes over to you,as the body guard opens the door,and your all leave

"and thats what happen"danny tells his friends the second he ended it,your door to your room opens up,he and his friends turn and see you coming out

"yumi"sam goes over to you,but your body guard steps in her way,making her stop

"its ok she's my fri-"you where stopped by annie

"no,we need to get you home,your father would like to talk wit you"she tells you pushing you away from your friends,this shocked you and displeased you all the way,they saw the look on your face,as you forced to walk by your friends without saying a word to them,they watch you leaving

"i'm going to call her tonight"sam tells them

"is it just me or is anyone else getting a bad feeling about something"tucker asked his friends

which they respond and nod their heads at what he just said

"i told you that public schools where not good,for you, as well the place you choose to stay in"your father tells you over the web screen chat you and him where having,you huff at him,he was man in his 40's with greyish blue hair,which you inheirted from him,he had brown eyes as well,that your younger sister magda got from him,he was very handsome,he didn't even look his age at the most,as his wife sat by him she had dark brown hair which both your sister got along with green eyes that romy got,she was pretty really pretty with long wavy think hair she was in her early 30's,they both where looking at you

"and look at you now,got injured,lets not forget those friends you hang out with,as well you moved yourself into classes with other kids,it had to be them who have caused this bad luck on you"he tells you in disgust,which you didn't like how he talked about them like trash"i told you,it would have been better if i sent you and your sisters a boarding school instead,it seems that i might just have to change my mind and do so"he tells you

"what no!you can't,you promised that we could stay here,you promised"you yell at him

"do not raise your voice at me young lady"he yells at you,making you go quiet his voice boomed,even if the doors where shut"you should be greatful that i didn't move you and sisters sooner"he tells you"ah, the common people just like your mother,and look how her teaching did to you,you need to understand that you can't live like that"he tells you

you where steaming made,as you cross your arms,you where ready to explode since he talked about your mother,that you blocked him out on what he was saying"did you hear me?"he demands from you"yumi"he booms your name

"...yeah whatever i heard you"you yell at him"now just go and leave me alone"

"don't yell at me young lady i am your father do you understand me,if it wasn't for me,and if i didn't take you away from that miserable place you call home,who knows how you would have turned out"he says in disgust you knew what he means by that,your old home in japan with your grandparents,you where going to be living with them if your father didn't come and get you

your anger was bottling up inside as well the tears in your eyes,as you look up at your father in anger,he looks down at you,when his wife whisphered something in his ear,he nods his head and looks at you"you may go"he tells you,with that you turn and storm out the room,neither of you saying i love you,but you didn't see your father's hurt eyes as you left the room

you reach your room and throw yourself on your bed,as you where about to scream in it,when your webcam message went off,you go to your computer and see it was sam,tucker,and danny,you click on them their screens pop up,you smile at them,they didn't they where still worried about you

"hey guys whats up"you asked them cheerfully

"yumi,you ok?"sam asked you first

you look at her and laugh it off a bit"hahahaha,yep just fine that stuff didn't hurt one bit at all"you tell her waving your hand,as you force a smile

your friends look at one other then back at you,you where still laughing,until it started to turn into tears,that you couldn't hold it in any more,you burry your eyes in your hands as you cried to your friend through webcam,and all they could do was watch you

"..."all of them,as they just watched you

"i-i-i need to do some...h-homework"you tell them as you turn off your webcam and run to your bed and start to cry on it

with your friends they where still on their webcam able to still eachother

"poor yumi"tucker as he scratches the back of his head

"..."danny

"i'm out guys"sam tells them

"where are you going?"tucker asked her

"to yumi's"she tells them"i've never seen her like this,and i don't like it"

"wait you know were she lives?"tucker shocked

"yeah,and no your not coming"sam with that she turns off her webcam

only tucker and danny where on"dude you ok?"tucker asked him

danny looks at his friend"this is my fault i know it is"danny tells him,as he turns off his webcam and tucker does as well

over at your place all your lights where off,as you layed on your bed, in a ball,with your face buried, that you didn't noticed danny was in your room but in his ghost form but he was invisible he flies down close to you,he looks at you,as you ball up more,you see to have stopped crying now,but your eyes where closed so he couldn't see them all

"i'm so-"he stops when the door to your opens up and he sees sam coming in,she runs over to you,you look up at her,when she came in,you grab her and bury your head in her as you stated to cry

"its alright yumi"she tells you

"i-i don't want to go"you tell her

"you won't"she tells you holding you tighter

as danny watched you both,he wished that he was the one who was comforting you,he turns his head and flies off out of your room


	13. Chapter 13

it was now the weekend,and after what just happen to you during the week,you got transfered out of the regular classes and back to being just taught by one person,having a tutor for just yourself,and when lunch came around you where heavily guarded to where you did have to have your lunch in the teacher's lounge much to your dislike,you hadn't gotten a chance to talk with sam,tucker or danny at all at school,when you saw them,you got pushed by them without saying a word,it hurt you deeply that you couldn't talk with your close friends,but that didn't stop you from talking with them over the web,which was alright but not the same,you hadn't been allowed to go over their houses you had to come straight home all the time,which was a toll on you,you where still weary that your father might have you and your sister brought back,which you crossed your fingers that it wouldn't happen,but it hadn't,madga would ask where your friends where and wonder why they wouldn't or you hadn't hung out with them

since it was now the weekend and day of the contest,you where sleeping in your room,when madga came in running yelling on the top of her lungs as she jumps on your bed

"get up sleepy head get up"she tells you jumping up and down on your bed,waking you up"its here hurry up we need to get ready"she tells you jumping down when she saw you moving in your bed

you groan as you see her leave your room,and yelling down the hall,you put your pillow over you,to try and go back to sleep but your computer went off with your webcam,you groan more as you get up and go to it turning it on,as you had on a unhappy face,you see and find that it was your friends

"hey yumi"sam greets you

"you ready for today?"tucker asked you"i hope you are,because if you win i can become your agent"

you growl under your breath at him"umm tucker i think you should stop"danny tells him

tucker looks at you,you where a bit upset"oh umm,want us to get off?"sam asked

you nod your head"alright but we'll be there yumi"danny tells you as they all go off

when they do,you slump down in your chair and close your eyes,but that didn't last long magda yells at you seeing you like this

"yumi wake up we need to get ready"she yells at you making you jerk and fall out your chair onto the ground,you groan even more as you huff

it was high noon,as everyone in amity park was getting ready for the pagent that was about to happen,it was happing in the park of amity park the whole place decorated,sam,danny and tucker were there,looking at all the people

"wow what a turn out"danny a bit surprised at how many people where here

"i just can't wait to get this over with"sam groans at the idea

tucker had a video camara ready"this is going to be great all the good looking girls,i'll have them on film"he says happy about it

"well your having fun"danny as he looks at flyer he was giving when he came in,it showed how the show was going to happen"so first the girls are introduced,then they each do their own talent,after that model in their swimsuit,e everyday outfit and last one of their favorite outfits,seems easy enough"

"yeah for mindless girls with no brain"sam

"your going to be like this for awhile aren't you"tucker asked her

she smiles at him"ladies and gentlemen thank you so very much for coming"vlad's voice echos through the microphone

danny turns around along with tucker and sam surprised to find him standing there"oh no"danny

"And welcome to Amity Park's Most Beautiful Madian Pagent"Vlad tells them with a smile"here we have a list all the lovely girls and women who have signed up to be claimed the most beautiful and without anything else let us begin" he tells everyone as they all clap for him as he leaves the stage,the lights then grow dim as music started to be played

"guys we need to find a way to stop vlad"danny tells them

"you mean you need to find a way"tucker tells him

danny sighs"yes i need to find a way,you two stay here i'll be back"he tells them as was about to leave when sam yells at him

"danny what about yumi,she wanted all of here"sam tells him

danny looks at her"oh yeah...i should be back in time"danny tells her as he runs off leaving her standing there,sam looks back at tucker then at the stage as the girls where coming out,she knew you really wanted danny to come to be here

as vlad was sitting down,as he watched the different girls from different ages walking on the stage as their names where being called,though he already knew who the winner was going to be,a girl name yumi he just had to wait for her name to be called so he knew what she looked like

"here is cindy,and now amber,paulina,star,katie,hope,jasmine,st-"the anncoucer

with danny now in his ghost form,he was invisble as he made his way over to vlad he looks at him,he had an ear piece on, vlad didn't seem to care the girls he was listing to something else on the other end,he had on a frown

"what it hasn't glown yet"vlad a bit upset

"glown?"danny thinks about it,he then looks around trying to figure out where and who vlad was talking to"they shouldn't be far"he tells himself as he flies off looking up and around the crowd

you where in line with your sister who was jumping up and down as the line kept moving,you where dressed in nice white-silverish simple kimono with a black silk dragon designed in it,your kimono style your shoulders could be seen,the kimono reached to the ground,your hair was down,and both your eyes could be seen

"yumi its our turn"madga tells you exicited about this

with danny he was looking when saw something that was out of place,it was a black van,he goes down to it,and phases through it,to his surprise finds other one of vlad's clones he was looking at the T.V Monitor watching the girls as he listen to their names,but what really caught his eye was the gem that he was holding

"no,no,no"vlad says,he was listening in on the names being called,Danny looks up at the screen

back with you,only five more girls infront of you before you got called,you sigh at this as the line kept moving

"i can't believe i'm doing this"you tell yourself

when the last girl infront of madga got called,it was her turn

"madga"the anncoucer

madga hurries and makes her way out there,in her cute little peach kimono

"and now yumi"the guy says your name

you stuck it up and step out,back with danny he had started to fight with vlad's clone,and when they both heard your name being called the necklace glowed,making them both look

"no!"danny as he looks up at you but when he saw you,his breath was taken away,you looks so beautiful which descrated him to where vlad's clone blast him back out the van

"we have a match thats the girl"vlad tells the other one"right on my way"he says as he takes the gem and flies off

danny watches him,a bit beaten up"no...yumi"he says just barely he then looks seeing something out the corner of his eye,to his surprise it looked like ghostly women he couldn't tell next thing he felt something cold and a soft voice

"protect me daughter"she tells him

over at the pagent, vlad looks right at you with a smile"everyone"he picks up the mic making everyone look at him"i have found the most beautiful madien,it is yumi"he says

which came to a shock since the whole pagent hadn't been done,some of the girls where upset at this

"what!"they yell as vlad hops on the stage and walks over to you

"yumi"sam and tucker see this as they rush to you

vlad had his hand behind his back when his clone came and quickly dropped it off in his hand,he then holds up the chocker

"i present you with this yumi"he tells you as he puts it on,the minute it did,it started to glow very brightly

"is this common?"you asked him

"oh its just the sun"he tells you with a evil grin

though you didn't catch it,next thing,a cold wind started to pick up it was strong"what about this"you yell as people started to scream at this,it felt a blizzard was coming

you started to scream as well as the winds where so strong"yumi"madga yells for you

you look and see your little sister also trying to fight the wind as well,you where about to go to her,but vlad stops you,you look up at him,he held you tight by the wrist

"your not done just yet"he tells you,as his eyes glow,no one say this thanks to heavy winds,you try to get out of his grasp but no use

"h-ey let me go"you yell at him

"you have something that belongs to me"he tells you,next thing you knew he turned into his ghost form,which shocked you making you wanting to away from him more,plus you heard magda screaming for you

"i said let go"you say as you step on his foot catching him off guard you then elbow him in the stomach then quickly with your fist bring it up and hit in the face,you then run to your sister

vlad gets up holding his stomach"no your power is mine"he yells at you as he shots a beam energy at you,just as you reached your sister she sees it and points

you turn and see it,you cover her with your body but when you did the wind came and blocked vlads attack on you both,much to your surprise

vlad saw this he fired again and again,but the wind just blocked him everytime

"dang"he says

"yumi"madga holds you scared

you got upset seeing her like this,and when you did your necklace started to glow when it did,vlad fires once again at you and you sister you then some how shot a blue energy beam at him,knocking his back he sees this and it hits him to which you saw he was incased in ice

"come on madga"you tell her as you pick her up

vlad sees you both trying to escape and gets upset and breaks out the ice,he then flies at you both,you look and see him,just as he was charging up his blast at you both,something or someone else comes and picks up you and your sister,and flies off with you both,you look down at the ground,as you held madga in your arms tightly,you then look at who your hero was,it was that boy from before with white hair and green eyes that looked like danny if not for the hair and green eyes

"hey you both ok?"he asked you both

you nod your head as held your sister"thank you"you tell him

"ok good,hang on"he tells you as he flies off away from the people in park

vlad looks up and see this,he gets upset and slams his fist on the ground,but hurries and takes off in the other way

"i will get my power"he tells himself


	14. Chapter 14

you three finally landed,the boy with white hair lets you and sister down slowly,you let him go as you both hop out his arms,he had taken you both over to the high school as he sat you both on the ground,he looks around to make sure that no one was or had follow him and you guys

"yumi"magda runs over to you,and hugs you tightly she was still a bit scared,you huge her back as you look back at the boy

"thank you"you tell him

he turns and looks at you,with a smile"yeah sure"he tells you"but are you and your sister alright?"he asked you both

you look at your sister,she was scared but will calm down later and chatter up about it later"yeah,just a bit shaken up,amazing how you where there at the right moment"you tell him giggling a bit

he gives you a small smile"yeah well..."

"this is the second time,you've saved me,so whats your name?"you asked him

"danny phantom"he tells you

you think about it,he was looking at you,wondering if you where going to get it"oh,ok then"

he then looks at your chocker that you had just gotten"you should really take that off"he tells you"i have a feeling that Vlad will be back to come after you for it"

you look down at your choker"yeah,i didn't wear it fairly"you tell him,as you try to take it off but it didn't want to to come off,which was a surprise for you as you try to pull of again and again but got nothing,you look up at him worried

"this isn't good at all"he tells you worried as well

"maybe its t-"you where cut off when yoru phone rang,you pick it up and anwser it"hello?"

"hey yumi its us sam and tucker,where are you and your sister,are you both alright?"she asked you both

"yeah we're both fine"you tell her"we're at the high school"

"ok we'll be right over"sam tells you

"ok then"you tell her as you hang up the phone

you look at danny phantom"your friends are on their way?"he asked you

you nod your head yes to him"yeah they should be here soon"you tell him as you look up,then back down at your hands

"whats wrong"he asked

"i-its nothing really"you tell him

he looks at you,though he knew what was going through your mind,you looked so confused*aww,yumi*he says

you then look back at him with a smile"well you don't have to stay,my friends will be here soon"you tell him

"i think its best if i do,who know if Vlad comes back,or finds you"he tells you

you think about it"well i'm pretty sure i can take care of myself"you tell him as you flex your muscles he laughed a bit"whats so funny"you asked him trying not to laugh,but just couldn't help it

magda looked at you both laughing,seeing this she seem to come out of her scared stage,danny noticed her looking at him,he gets down to her level and smiles at her,you noticed this as you look at them both,magda got a bit more so shy then scared as she hid behind your leg looking at him

"i'm not that scary"he tells her"i'm a really friendly ghost"

"g-ghost?"she asked him

he nods his head"yep ghost"he tells her

"i-i've never met a ghost before"she tells him a bit more insterited in him now

"well you have now,me"he points to himself

"so,your a the good one,like a superhero?"she asked him

he nods his head"yep of amity park"he tells her

next thing she jumps in his face almost knocking him down"oh wow a real superhero that's really neat"she tells him exicited about the whole thing

"i think your going to be here for some time"you tell him as you shake your head,you go and find a place to sit as you watch both of them talking,you smile at this but your mind wonders back to what you just did,you got scared right now not sure what to make of all this that just brifly happen

while danny was talking as well playing with your sister,he would turn and look at you for a few seconds,he understood what that chocker really ment,but he didn't know how to tell you,to him it was a shock that this happen,he knew you where scared and confused right now,he had to figure out a way to tell you and help you understand what you where before it was to late as well he had to watch you to make sure that nothing happen to you,but as he watched you when he looked at you he got a instant image in his mind of a ice maiden like from the pictures he had seen,but instead of your hair being black it was blue,but you looked just like her,it was then you look up so it seem you where looking right at him,you get up and smile as you wave in direction,which he thought was for himself as he waves back,you then start to run where he was,he was about to get ready to hug you back when you called for sam and tucker,he turns and sees them running over to you and your sister

"hey guys"you go over to them

"yumi,magda are you both alright?"sam asked you both

you nod your head,you both didn't noticed tucker going over by danny

"dude she has on the choker"tucker tells him

"yeah i know"danny tells him"and Vlad will be after her"

"so how is copping with it?"tucker asked him

"not very well from what i've seen though she won't come out and say it"danny

"so what can she do?"tucker asked

"not really sure,all i know is that these strong winds came cold ones"danny

"oh yeah i felt that,it was harsh man"tucker

"i think i should teach how to use her powers"danny

"yeah,think she might tells sam"tucker looks at you and her

danny does as well"most likely,but i also have to watch her with Vlad i have a feeling he isn't done with her"danny tells serious about it

"yeah,you better get ouf of here,we'll watch her from here"tucker tells him

"yeah,make sure she gets home safely"he tells him,as he flies a bit up in the air

you noticed out the corner of your eyes,you turn and look at him,waving at him,magda noticed as well she turns and waves bye to him as well

"bye danny phantom,and thank you"she tells him as she blew him a kiss

he waves back you and your sister,then flies off

later that evening while danny was on the computer at his home,he was looking up at all that he knew on the yoki-onna gem,he read what he had read at schoo,it was still the same nothing had changed at all"man,there has to be more on this"he tells himself as he looks at again and again,when he thought of that figure of that women he thinks he saw when he got blasted by Vlad's clone,she looked ghostly herself,she looked just like the picture of the ice-madian he was looking at right now"it couldn't be?"he closer at it,when a webcam message came up,it was from you,he goes and clicks it

"hey danny"you greet him

"hey yumi,how was the contest today?"he asked you with a smile

"its was umm...good"you tell him

he noticed your chocker"hey is that new?"he asked you"pretty neat"

you look down at it,as you nod your head a bit"yeah guess you could say that"you tell him

"whats wrong?you don't look to happy?"he asked you

you sigh long and hard"danny can i show you something?"you asked him,he could tell you really needed him at this moment

he nods his head yes"yeah sure"he tells you

you push your chair back as you get up to where you where standing almost in the middle of your room"ok watch this please"next thing he knew,shot at one of your pillows with a beam of blue energy,when you did it froze,you pick it up and walk back over to the camara as you hold it up and show him

"oh...wow"he tells you shocked

"and thats not all"you tell him"i can make wind currents as well,as well make areas colder,but the cold doesn't affect me at all,as well other stuff..."

"like what?"he asked you

you srug your shoulders,as you try to hard not to cry which you did a good job but you did sniff a bit"you know what,its nothing really"you tell him with a fake smile with that you turn off your camara

"yumi,yumi"he yells for you but got nothing"dang"

20 minutes passed as danny was still up in his room,he was reading when a knock came at his door,it opened as he turns to see his sister jazz standing there

"wow this a shock"she tells him,as she sees him with the book,he frowns at her"but aren't you suppose to be out patorling?"

"what do you want"he asked her a bit annoyed

"your friend is here for you down stairs outside"she tells him,as she looks at the book he was reading,but before she could read the title he puts it down and hides it under his bed,as he gets up and pushes her out his room as he follows her,shutting the door

"don't go in"he tells her as he hurries down stairs

jazz looks back at his room,and opens the door going inside to find the book,with danny he made it down stairs,he sees the door open a bit as he opens it more to his surprise to find you standing there

"yumi?!"he looks around it was late at night"what are you doing?its like 10:00?and freezing come on in-"

you shake your head at him"can you come out real quick"you asked him

he does as you asked as he shuts the door and comes walk down his steps as he follows you,you turn and look at him

"whats up?"he asked you

you sigh"i'm sorry for the way i acted with you on the webcam..."you tell him

"umm,ok"danny"yumi are you sure your ok?"

you look at him,and smile"yeahi am why wouldn't i be?"you asked him laughing a bit"i think i've got the hang of it anyway,but i should go,i told them i was going to sleep over at sam's so i should be heading back"you tell him as you turn and start to walk down the street

"yumi wait"danny goes after you he grabs your shoulder gently making you stop"waits really bothering you?"he asked you"come on you can tell me?"you think about what he said"are these new powers scaring you?on the webchat you seem like ready to cry,whats up?"he asked you again

you sniff a bit at what he said,it was quiet with you both,he saw you drop your head"i-its nothing...really"you tell him in a soft voice

he didn't by it,he comes infront of you and looks at you,but you didn't at him"yumi,please tell me"he asked you softly back as he tries to look at you,but you closed your eyes

he sighs at this*should i tell her?*

you then bring your head back up as you give him a perky smile"you worry way to much danny.i am so totally fine just came over to say sorry an-"he cut you off as he quickly pulled you into a hug,it was a warm,safe,comforting hug,that you made your eyes start to tear up,then hug him back it was soft at first but then got tighter,you burry your head him as you started to cry on him

he let you cry on him,he wanted you too,he heard say things to him as you cried on him,up in danny's room his sister jazz had found the book,she was reading the page he had marked about the history of ice-maiden she looks at the pictures of the ice-maiden herself,she was pretty then saw the picture of her husband,as she was reading,she noticed something the corner of her eye,she looks out the window and see's her brother hugging you,but then it clicked as she looked back at the pictures then back at you both

"no way"she tells herself,as she goes to the window more and looks at you both embrace,the next thing that happen also shocked her,she watched as danny bent down and kissed you,which you kissed him back"no way"jazz

over with tucker he was on his scooter he was looking at his pda"not a ghost in sight tonight man"tucker tells danny who was in his ghost form flying above him

"well that means an early night for me"danny says with a smile

"me too"tucker"so have you thought of a way too help out yumi"

"in some ways,i might just have to teach her in my ghost form"danny

"shouldn't you just tell her"tucker asked him

"yeah i know,but..."danny

"whats up man"tucker asked him

"...its nothing"danny tells him"come on lets head back home"as they where danny's ghost senses went off,he stops and looks around as well tucker

"what man?"tucker asked him

danny looks around,when out of the shadows steps two figures,he gets ready to fight"come on and show yourselfs"he tells them,and when they did it shocked him at who it was


	15. Chapter 15

danny and tucker made their way to the ghost zone the Far Frozen Relam,since they ran into old faces,one being frostbite and the other much to danny's surprise was a yuki-onna there with frostbite

"dude"tucker points at the lady,who just had on a blank face

"umm...ahhh"danny

the lady spoke before frostbite did"calm yourself,mortals for i have nothing aginst you,but to ask but a favor"she speaks with such a soft voice but it was still demanding

"y-yeah"danny asked her

she points her delicate finger at him,and tucker which somewhat scared them"you,young warrior i give you the task to protect my child in the mortal world,bring them back here for they must learn,of their power,as i well i feel danger is approching my child"

"shouldn't you call the police for something like that"tucker asked

she looks at him with her cold eyes making him clam up"great one danny phantom,i thought i had given you this task already"frostbite tells him

"no,you didn't i had no idea you where in the human world"danny tells him"but do you mean danger?"

"this girl"frostbite forms a ice crstyal sphere that shows you,inside

"you mean yumi,we already know that she is yuki-onna"danny tells him

"yeah just found that out when vlad did that beauty contest"tucker tells him

"and has she recived the gem?!"frostbite asked

"yeah,it won't come off"danny"what do you mean by danger?"

"this is not good,not good at all"frostbite,he looks up at the lady,then back at the boys"you must bring her here,danny,for we fear her safety"

"why whats going on?whats going to happen to yumi?"danny demanded from them

over at Vlad's mansion he was down in his lab in his ghost form he slams his fist down on is computer broad"grrrrr...that stupid boy"he yells"i was this close to getting my power,the power that is rightfully mine"he calms down a bit"there has to be other way to get her back...but how?"he starts to pounder

when his holographic image of danny's mom mattie comes up"hello dear,perhaps throw a ball"she suggest to him

he looks at her"what?"

"you know what she looks like and her name,i've ran a scan of all the yumi's in this area and came up with this bit of infromation"she tells him,as she points to the computer screen,he looks as he sees pictures of you coming up on the screen,he looks at them as mattie explains them to him"her full name is yumi roux,daughter of the primemister of france as well granddaughter of the primeminster of japan,she is currently living with father,due to her mother's death,she and her two younger sisters are currently staying here in amity park while their father is away at buniess"she tells him

"really?"Vlad thinks about it"well i am on good terms with many people"

"a ball or party that you throw,send word to the primeminster of france to attend,he will most likely not be able to come,so there for he will send his daughter and there at the party you will have the time needed to get your power,with other guest there she will not be missed"mattie tells him

"that is a brillent idea,why didn't i think of that"he tells himself with an evil grin"print up the invites that there will be a ball thrown here,send them to anyone,as well here in amity park"he tells mattie

"yes dear"mattie smiles at him

"hahahaha,my power will be mine"he tells himself as he tightens his fist

danny waves bye you up from his window room,you wave back to him as you make your way down the street,when you where gone,he goes back inside his room,he then hurries and shuts his door and locks it,he knew his parents where down stairs and his sister asleep in her room,making sure no one was around,he transform into dark danny as he laughs to himself

"this is going to be to easy"he tells himself with a smile,as he phases and flies out the room,he looks around"keep playing her like a fiddle,then all will be mine"he lands down on the sidewalk"i would feel ashame for using her just for this purpose,but then again...i don't,just need to make sure i keep the other me out of the picture"with that he flies off

a knock came on sam's house's door,she rubs her eyes as she makes her way down to the door,as the knocking kept coming

"i'm coming,i'm coming"she yells at the person at the door

she opens it the minute she did you jump on her excited,almost knocking her down

"sam,sam guess what,guess what!"you tell her

"yumi,what are you doing here?"she asked you surprised"and what?"

you let her go,as you look at her blushing,she knew it was something,you giggle just a bit"ok spill what is it?"she asked you

"i kissed danny,well he kissed me"you tell her

this shocked her*kissed danny*she tells herself"really?!"

"yeah i went to his place cause i needed to talk with him"you tell her

*that can't be*she looks at the clock*he and tucker aren't done with their scoutting just yet*she thinks about it

"sam,you ok?"you asked her

she looks up at you,and smiles"yep just fine,can't beilieve he kissed you"sam"but what are you doing here its late"

"just needed to get away"you tell her"can i come in?"

"yeah sure"she tells you letting you inside and shutting the door

back with danny and tucker"dude i had no idea"tucker tells danny shocked

"yeah me neither,we need to get to yumi and bring her back here,but we also need to protect her as well"danny

"yeah but when your off fighting ghost who is going too?"tucker

"that is why i brought someone else to help you great one"frostbite tells him"you may come out"he yells

danny and tucker waited,in a few seconds out stepped"you have got to be kidding me"danny slaps his face

out stepped sulker and the fright knight"those two?"tucker points at them

"yes"frostbite

"hello again ghost child"sulker smiles at danny

"oh,no i am not working with those two"danny

"you shall,and you will"the lady tells danny"for if any harm is to come to my child,then fear my wrath more ghost child"she tells him as danny noticed himself starting to freeze

"i got it i got it"danny yells

with that the lady stops and unfreezes him"good,then"frostbite"but you must go now,sulker and fright knight where given a speical marking allowing them to sense where your friend yumi is,they will watch over her tonight,while you go home danny"

"alright then"danny as he turns around and grabs tucker"but if you try to pin me up for one of your displays,don't wonder why i put you in there"

"are you trying to threaten my child,because it doesn't work"sulker

"..."danny

"this is going to be long and hard friendship"tucker as they all fly off,frostbite and the lady watch them

"...if they can protect her,then i feel safe,but if they can not,all is doom"lady

"do not speak like that"frostbite

"i must go now,and return to my father to thank him"she tells him"teach her all she needs to know"with that she teleports away

"yes"frostbite tells her*great one,please watch over her,she is of great importance to your world and ours*


End file.
